


bled my eyes gold for you

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Kinda though, M/M, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Throne Sex, bitch i have NO idea what I’m doing, not the sexy kind sorry, some of these things are like a second long, the grooming is just mention to Palpatine, tw for Palpatine and grooming bc Palpatine is a tw, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: When Obi-Wan went to Mandalore to rescue Satine it goes radio silence for weeks before they decide to send Anakin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213





	bled my eyes gold for you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing y’all I kinda hate it but I kinda hate everything I write, I hope y’all enjoy!

Mandalore had gone dead silent. Nothing was coming out of the place. All that was none was, well the Duchess was  _ dead.  _ Anakin chided himself for being jealous of a dead woman, it was ridiculous and selfish. Obi-Wan’s side of the bond had gone quiet as well. It made Anakin nervous. He had known Obi-Wan had gone off to save Satine, he had let him take his ship, but he had felt blinding pain and anger and Obi-Wan’s side of the bond snapped shut. He was probably just being a typical, worried Omega worried for his mate- 

_ Not your mate. There’s no mate bite to show for it. _

He shoved the thought out of his mind. It was stupid to think about that, Jedi weren’t allowed to mate or marry or bond in general. Sometimes he’d press his fingers against his neck, and imagining what it would feel like to feel a scar there, a mate bite. Everyone knew about the Team - they were the Team after all. “We’re sending you to Mandalore.” The Council had decreed after a few weeks of radio silence. It made the Council uneasy, Obi-Wan, a Jedi Master, a General, hadn’t contacted them, he could be dead for all they knew but if he was alive that might be worse. Was he captured? Had he been beaten? There were too many questions and they didn’t have any answers to give. Ahsoka was worried about Obi-Wan too but she tried not to show it. She knew about the relationship between Obi-Wan and Anakin. She’d often come into Obi-Wan’s quarters (Anakin preferred staying there to his own that he shared with Ahsoka so he didn’t scar her. She had walked into an eyeful one time, they were covered by a blanket but he figured the sound of skin slapping against each other and Obi-Wan’s thrusts and Anakin’s moans were enough for her.) She’d come into them chastely kissing but close her eyes and screech for them to part. She tried not to act worried for his sake and he hated that. He didn’t need to be protected, he was fine. He was always fine. 

“Just me, alone?” Anakin echoed. He felt nervous, and he stilled himself from wringing his hands or willed his thigh not to jiggle. A nervous habit that never fully went away no matter how much he tried. 

“Yes. Just you, Skywalker.” Mace said, and he could tell from the look on his face he didn’t like this either. If Mace didn’t like this and him and Mace rarely agreed on anything, he knew it wasn’t good.

“Like this, we do not.” Yoda said, he had a sullen look on his face, “But go, you must.”

Anakin sighed and closed his eyes. He’d be lying if he wasn’t worried for Obi-Wan and would be lying even more if he said that he didn’t think of going after him. He  _ did,  _ but at every open opportunity something seemed to come up. Another mission, Ahsoka needed help with her katas, or there was another shiny to show off to. (Although that wasn’t really a hardship - he loved meeting the new clones. He loved to get to know all of them, learning how they act, what they like, he loved all of the clones). What he really wanted to do was take the 501st and rescue Obi-Wan, guns blazing if they had to. 

Anakin sighed and opened his blue eyes. He knew the Council didn’t like this, some even had sympathy on their faces. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like it one bit. He let out a big breath but the heavy pressure on his chest didn’t go away, “Can I at least bring my droid?”

—

Anakin got to bring R2, that was the only thing that gave him hope about this mission. R2 could get him out of any situation, he seemed to have a pension of getting him out of trouble. He docked relatively easily and Anakin didn’t like it one bit. No one tried to hail him, he didn’t get shot at, no tractor beams, and no one trying to comm him on Mandalore to say dock here or leave now. 

R2 made a whirring noise as he wheeled out of the hangar. This planet was quiet.. too quiet. The streets were quiet, and he could see the marks of war. Buildings had holes in it from blasters. The city wasn’t in ruins per day but it definitely wasn’t pretty looking either. He had never been to Mandalore before but it seemed like it hadn’t been a half bad planet before this. Way better than Tatooine but it was no Naboo. Naboo was beautiful with its lakes and its green grassy hills. 

_ Beautiful planet to settle down,  _ the back of his mind chimed. He had thought about it of course. After the war was over settling down with Obi-Wan. They had done enough for their lifetime as Jedi, maybe even three lifetimes. He didn’t know if Obi-Wan could give up being a Jedi or if he even wanted to. Sometimes he thought.. maybe this war would end, but it seemed like it never would. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to be happy with Obi-Wan. He wanted this war to be over. He was tired, so tired. He could tell Obi-Wan and the other Jedi were tired too. The war chipped off pieces of them, it seemed so hungry. It took parts of them and took and took and took. He wondered how long him and the rest of the other Jedi could stare into the abyss, stare into the eyes of death. War was so hungry and selfish. It killed anyone who looked it in the eyes for a second. R2 beeped behind him as if in warning. Anakin felt like he was being watched as well.

His lightsaber’s hilt was in his hand but not ignited. Anakin gripped it tight in his hand. This was such a stupid idea, why send him in  _ alone?  _ What were they expecting? If they expected anything they didn’t tell Anakin anything. He felt no danger but he could feel eyes on him. His eyes peered into a building, it was decently nice with beds and nice living area.. The transparisteel wasn’t all there, some was shattered. There were eyes in there, staring at him. Mostly kids. They looked healthy enough, they looked fed and even cleaned. 

Anakin opened his mouth to say something but a boy - maybe around thirteen with dirty blonde hair held a finger up to his lips. “Just go,” He mouthed, “We’re fine.” 

Anakin didn’t like this. He didn’t like it one bit. He forced his legs to move and R2 made a whining noise behind him. He could tell there were more people in the city but they seemed fine, so he continued on. He didn’t feel Maul’s presence. He reached out and he felt another presence. It felt familiar but it felt dark. It felt like it was teetering on the edge of light and dark, it was leaning towards the dark. 

He didn’t reflect on the architecture of the royal palace when he made it there. He was too focused, too confused, he didn’t like this. He didn’t like it one bit. His instincts were in overdrive, they were going too crazy for him to understand. The Force whispered things in his ear that he couldn’t understand nor hear. He reflected on Obi-Wan. He didn’t think he could bare finding his dead body. Anakin ignited his lightsaber as he stepped into the throne room, he also didn’t reflect on the beauty of the throne room when he stepped inside with his droid whirring behind him. He was immediately hit with the scent of old blood and Alpha. 

Obi-Wan sat on the throne with one leg thrown on top of the other. His lit lightsaber almost fell from his hand, but he immediately pressed the button and the blue blade of his lightsaber disappeared with a  _ whoosh _ . What took Anakin by surprise was Obi-Wan’s golden eyes. They resembled the gold and red color of the twin suns in Tatooine’s sky. It brought him back to a time where he woke before the twin suns everyday, murmuring prayers with his mother so the Depur wouldn’t take them. 

At this the lightsaber fell from his hands, making a clunking noise as it hit the floor of the throne room. 

“Hello, Anakin.” Obi-Wan greeted, his light Jedi robes were gone, replaced by dark ones like the ones he wore but they weren’t exactly Jedi like. His legs were thrown up on top of each other. He hated when Obi-Wan sat like that, thighs splayed apart but one leg on top of each other. He hated it because it distracted him during Council meetings. He didn’t like it because he used to do it when he was a Padawan and was out late. He’d raise an eyebrow and ask him where he’d been. It made slick run down his thighs and make his cock half hard in his pants. 

He knew it was a stupid question but he had to ask. He stepped forward, felt like he would fall at any moment. “W-Where’s Maul?”

Obi-Wan barked out a laugh, “You think Maul would be alive? After what he  _ did?  _ No, my darling apprentice, Maul is long dead.” 

The jealousy stirred in Anakin’s belly and he knew it was stupid. Even if Obi-Wan and Satine weren’t together in that way. They hadn’t been together in that way for a very, very long time. Anakin frowned, “W-What about all the kids out there? What about-“

“The kids are well taken care of, Ani. I have no desire in taking over Mandalore. This is just.. temporary.” Obi-Wan stood up, stalking towards Anakin like the predator he was. R2 beeped behind him questioningly, he could tell he was worried. Obi-Wan’s hand came to his hip and he pulled him towards him. Their noses were touching, and he could tell he was smelling him by the way his nostrils flared and his pupils dilated. “Oh, darling. I’ve missed you. I wanted to go and hunt you down for myself and bring you back to me.”

Anakin gulped slightly, for once in his life since he was a slave he felt a little like prey. “So why didn’t you?” He bit back, his jaw clenching. 

“You think I’d step on Coruscant with golden eyes with a half assed plan? I knew you’d come.” 

“But you’d step onto Mandalore with no backup for some woman that you slept with a long time ago. Look at you! Your eyes are golden now because of her.” Anakin snarled, words dripping from his mouth. He was irrational and stupid and in love with this fallen Jedi. He shoved Obi-Wan, placing a hand flat on his chest and pushing him away. “I hope to the Force that you kill me, because I can’t do this. I just can’t.” He turned his back to Obi-Wan and felt tears well up in his eyes.

Anakin was so tired, felt dead on his feet half the time, he was a walking ghost. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t fight Obi-Wan, who was his mate in everything except the bite. R2 whirred, either at him or Obi-Wan he didn’t know. He felt Obi-Wan’s lips press up to the shell of his ear. His eyelids fluttered shut as Obi-Wan murmured, “Do you know why I turned, sweetheart? It was because when I looked at Satine and while she was dying in my arms I thought about what Maul would do to you if he found out. Found out that I had another lover, someone who I was with currently. A  _ Jedi  _ lover at that. He’s ruthless, Ani. I thought of you, dying the same way. I thought of the war that has been dragging on and I thought what is the point of this war? Dooku said in the beginning it was someone in the Senate.” 

Obi-Wan turned Anakin around so he could look at him. His eyes were wet with tears, but only a few fell from his eyes. Obi-Wan wiped them away, and tucked some of Anakin’s curls behind his ear. “After Maul was begging for his life and Savage was long dead so was the rest of their goons.. he told me everything, he told me who Sidious was. He told me that.. Sidious was grooming  _ you  _ to be his next apprentice.”

“No, no. That can’t be right. I-I would know if some Sith wanted me as their.. puppet.” Anakin spit out the last word. 

“I know, I know, darling.” Obi-Wan said, almost soothingly, “Sidious is Palpatine. Palpatine has been manipulating you.”

Anakin pulled back slightly, “No, I would keep if I was being manipulated by the Chancellor! He’s been nothing but a friend to me, he’s always listened to me.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “I know! But think about it, it makes sense. He’s been the leader on both sides for the whole time! He’s been encouraging you, Anakin. Think about it. Think about all the times he encouraged your anger, your fear, your guilt.”

Anakin thought of all the times when the Chancellor knew things that he shouldn’t. He always seemed to influence his emotions of anger towards the Council. He thought of the hungry look in the Chancellor’s eyes when he first presented. “Oh Force.. what..” He felt uneasy. The way the Chancellor seemed to get more handsy when he presented. Nothing in the obvious way, but in the way his hand on his shoulder would linger. The way sometimes his hand would go to the small of his back to lead him into his office. He smelled sour sometimes. It was an old Amatakkan tale that his mother used to tell him where you could sometimes smell if a person was bad, and sometimes Palpatine smelled like a sour Alpha. He smelled rotten. 

“I let him around Ahsoka! I-I didn’t know.. I didn’t..” His words trail off, all the touches that lingered for too long. One of Obi-Wan’s hands came to his hip and pulled him close so with the other hand he could brush away his tears. “He used to always tell me that you didn’t care about me, that you were just using me.. but it was him.” Obi-Wan’s eyes grew dark at that, “When I presented.. he always seemed so off afterwards. His touches on my shoulder.. always lingered.” The Force grew cold around Obi-Wan and it coiled, like an electro whip. 

“He’s never going to touch you again, alright, darling?” Obi-Wan said, both his hands went up to cup his cheeks, “I promise to you, we’re  _ going  _ to take him down.”

“W-We can tell the Council! They’ll believe us! Maybe the war can finally be over and we can-“

Obi-Wan frowned, “You think the Council would help or believe me? Especially now. Look at me, Ani.” His hands went to wrap around Anakin’s wrists when he put them up, “I have these golden eyes. No, we have to do this ourselves, and we have to kill Dooku and Grievous too. Then we can do whatever we want.” Obi-Wan’s eyes look greedy as his hands slip down to Anakin’s narrow hips, pulling his hips against his own. Anakin’s cock stirred at the sensation making Obi-Wan’s gold eyes glitter in the setting of the sun. Anakin yelped as Obi-Wan hoisted him up, keeping him up by his thighs. Anakin felt embarrassed despite the fact that only R2 was in the room. Speaking of R2.. he wasn’t in the room. He probably left the room knowing what would come next. Ahsoka wasn’t the only one to walk in on Obi-Wan and Anakin. R2 had left the room in a hurry, leaving wheel treads and screaming as he left. It made Anakin burst out laughing and Obi-Wan grumbled something under his breath.

Obi-Wan placed Anakin on the throne carefully, and immediately started to get his obi and leather belt off. He stripped the top half of Anakin and was met with golden planes of muscle. As he started to trace the lines of Anakin’s collarbone with his tongue Anakin fumbled for Obi-Wan’s belt as well. He got impatient and he tried to get his tabards off with a little too much force from his metal hand and he accidentally ripped a huge tear in the front of it. 

Obi-Wan gave him an amused look, “Rather impatient, aren’t you?” He got off his now ruined tunics and tabards and undershirt off. Anakin’s hands went to his hips to steady himself as Obi-Wan tweaked at one of his nipples. He moaned and threw his head back, mildly hurting his head as it banged against the throne, but he didn’t even register it. His hands threaded in Obi-Wan’s hair. When his mouth was on his nipple his whole body practically seized and he made a loud whimpering noise, cutting it off at the last moment by biting his lip. Obi-Wan tutted, pulling away from Anakin’s chest, 

“Why are you muffling your pretty noises, dear one?” Obi-Wan’s thumb pressed up against his bottom lip and his lip bled slightly from where he bit down. Obi-Wan pressed their lips together, Anakin’s blood smearing on both of their mouths. He felt slick drip from his hole. Obi-Wan’s tongue pressed against the small wound on his lip, his blood getting on his tongue. Obi-Wan pulled back and his blood was smeared on his lips. His mouth went back down to Anakin’s abdomen, tracing the stomach on his muscles with his tongue, “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Anakin?” 

Anakin nodded, feeling his face flush from Obi-Wan’s words. 

“Say it for me, my dear.” Obi-Wan said, sucking bruises on Anakin’s sternum. “Say you’re mine. Say you’re  _ my  _ good boy. Only mine.” 

Anakin’s heart in his chest felt like a hummingbird's in that moment, “Y-Yes. I’m yours, your good boy. Only yours.” He felt Obi-Wan grin against his skin.

“Yes, Anakin. You’re mine.” It felt so good to be loved by Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Anakin yanked on Obi-Wan’s hair gently so he’d look at him. His hooded eyes met Anakin’s and he barely hit back a whine. Obi-Wan’s dilated pupils got him even more wet. “Can you fuck my throat, Alpha?” He blinked at him, trying to bat his eyelashes to get his way. 

“Oh, of course, Omega.” He rearranged them so now Anakin sat in front of the throne on his knees. Obi-Wan sat down on the throne and pulled down his pants far enough so he could take out of his cock. Anakin started to suck on the head of his cock, when he tried to take Obi-Wan further down his throat he stopped him by yanking on his hair lightly. He needed to be careful, Obi-Wan was well endowed to say the least. Obi-Wan gave him a warning in the Force, a swipe over his hip twice before he started to thrust down his throat. His thumb swiped over his cheekbone as he continued to fuck his face. If it was even possible his cock got harder in his pants. He could feel that his trousers were wet with slick.

“You’re being so good for me, sweetheart. So, so good.” Obi-Wan murmured, “You’re so beautiful. I love you, so much, and I’m going to bite you, right here.” He pressed his hand just a little lower then where his pulse point was, “I never could mark you before because of the Jedi, none of that matters anymore. Everyone can know that you’re mine now. Don’t you want that? After we kill Dooku and Sidious and Grievous.. we can be together, like you’ve always wanted.” Anakin gagged slightly on Obi-Wan’s dick, he could feel that Obi-Wan was close to orgasm and he pulled away from Anakin. A string of salvia connected from Anakin’s lips to Obi-Wan’s cock. 

Obi-Wan yanked Anakin up into his lap, his fingers digging into his slim hips leaving purple marks on his hips. One of his hands groped his ass, “So wet for me that you made your pants all wet.” Anakin blushed and hid his face in Obi-Wan’s neck trying to occupy himself with sucking a bruise on the juncture of his neck. Obi-Wan carefully peeled off Anakin’s pants, throwing it somewhere in the throne room. One of his fingers traced his rim, before dipping in and making Anakin bite down harshly on his neck. It made Obi-Wan hiss slightly but he continued to finger Anakin open. He added another finger and Anakin moaned against his neck. When Obi-Wan’s fingers left his hole Anakin pulled down and whined. He watched as Obi-Wan licked his slick off his fingers. He let out a little pathetic whining noise which made Obi-Wan grin crookedly. 

“You taste so good, dear one.” Obi-Wan said, he looked hungry for more. 

Anakin felt flushed, “How about I sit on your face so you get more of a taste?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes twinkled and he gave Anakin another grin. His gold eyes looked like the gold in the sky behind them. The gold of the sun bled out into the sky, interweaving its way with the pinks, reds, and oranges. He looked like something out of a fantasy book, he looked like a King on the throne. He took Anakin’s breath away slightly. Obi-Wan rearranged them so he could lick a broad stripe right over Anakin’s hole. He clutched at Anakin’s thighs, probably creating bruises but Anakin felt so close to coming already. There was a soft squelching noise that made Anakin’s thighs closed together in embarrassment. Obi-Wan tutted and moved Anakin so he sat back in his lap. Obi-Wan’s lips and nose were wet with his slick. 

“Do you think you’re ready for my cock, Omega?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Yes, I’m ready to take your c-cock, Alpha.” He stumbled over the words slightly, making Obi-Wan smile softly.

Obi-Wan’s hands went up to trace Anakin’s features of his face. His fingers traveled lightly over his jawline, a feathery touch that made Anakin’s eyes flutter close. His fingers traced his sharp cheekbones and his nose. “You are so perfect,” Obi-Wan murmured, “So perfect, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You’re everything to me, Anakin. If I could I would’ve taken you all the way to Mandalore when I first left.” Obi-Wan’s hands went down to trace the broad bones of his shoulders, his fingers dipping in his collarbone. “I would’ve bust into the Jedi Temple and taken you myself.” 

Anakin’s eyes opened when Obi-Wan traced the seam of his lips. Obi-Wan’s golden eyes flicked up to meet his blue ones. Obi-Wan kissed him; but it wasn't tongue or hungry it was soft. It was chaste and he could tell it was a promise. So with wet eyes he put his hands on the back of the neck and kissed him back. Obi-Wan pulled back and his eyebrows were narrowed slightly, “You know if you don’t want to have sex we don’t have to-“

“No! No I want to have sex.” Anakin said, bumping their foreheads together softly, “Please?”

Obi-Wan just grinned at him, fingering him open with a couple fingers gently brushing over his prostate to make sure he was open enough. He pulled his fingers out and rearranged them so Anakin was straddling his lap as he sat in the throne. They faced each other as Obi-Wan began to slowly enter him. Obi-Wan’s fingers dug into other bruises on his hips that made him moan. Once Anakin adjusted to Obi-Wan he almost pulled all the way out before thrusting back in. 

“So pretty, so good for me.” Obi-Wan said as he continued to thrust in and out of Anakin’s body. Obi-Wan murmured sweet things in his ear but it was all nothing to Anakin as he brushed against his prostate. Nothing else mattered anywhere anything else around him was blind to him as Obi-Wan continued to fuck him. Obi-Wan’s hand barely even touched Anakin’s cock and he was coming all over Obi-Wan’s stomach. The pleasure whited Anakin’s vision, making him go practically slack. Obi-Wan rammed into him until he was coming himself inside of Anakin. When he came he bit into his neck, eliciting a soft moan of pain from Anakin. The pain soon faded and he just exhaled heavily. Obi-Wan soothed the pain with his tongue. 

Obi-Wan’s fingers threaded through his messy, sweaty curls as Anakin was slumped up against him, “You’re never going to leave me again.” The words were too far off for Anakin to hear, maybe if he did he would’ve foreseen Obi-Wan snatching the throne right out from Sidious. Anakin thought they were going to kill Sidious and the rest and leave; if only that was the truth. Anakin had no idea that would soon be the consort to the Emperor. “Force help anyone who tries to take you away from me.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> satine’s death kind of drives Obi-Wan to turn ans when he turns he starts to see the arrogance in the Jedi, to his point of view and sorry if the characters are a lil ooc anyway enough about that hope y’all enjoyed!!


End file.
